Swivel canopies for hanging electrical fixtures are secured to a ceiling and support the entire weight of the said hanging electrical fixture. During the operation of these fixtures, such as a ceiling fan, events such as vibrations, swinging etc., are often produced which provide additional stress to which the swivel canopy is subjected. This additional stress can result in damage to the fixture and/or can result in the canopy becoming unsecured should the canopy not be properly installed. The swivel canopies of the prior art, of which I am aware, do not provide for any means whatsoever wherein an individual installing such canopy can properly test, or subject the canopy to pressure or stress, so as to insure that it has been properly installed so that it will support the fixture during use thereof.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a swivel canopy for a hanging electrical fixture, such as a ceiling fan, which can be tested prior to use in order to insure that it has been properly installed and that it will supply the requisite support and stability.